


Kuroo x Kenma

by NishinoyasBae



Series: I like it when you sleep for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sleeping Angels, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishinoyasBae/pseuds/NishinoyasBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble of how Kenma discovered he was in love with Kuroo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroo x Kenma

It wasn't like how it was in the movies.  
There were no fireworks.  
No tingly feelings.  
No awestruck.  
Sure, he was dumbfounded, and his heart skipped a few beats but the moment was more of an, 'oh shit'.  
Instead of butterflies it was a tsunami, the uncomfortable kind.  
He began to sweat, feeling too out of control of his own body, of his own emotions and it was something Kenma wasn't used to.  
He spent timeless seconds laying there, looking down at his best friend, trying to convince himself that there was some form of another reason as to why his head became so fazed, but there wasn't.

Because who doesn't fall in love when Kuroo Tetsurou lays there, head laying on his bicep in a way that will surely leave a kink in his neck in the upcoming hours, drool sliding down his chin, his normally bed-head looking hair even more of a mess now that it's actual bed-head with his plain white sheets kicked down to his ankles and his black shirt risen to his belly button, showing his tanned, (and what Kenma would believe) firm stomach.

There were no fireworks.  
No tingly feelings.  
No awestruck.  
All Kenma can think of with his brain clearing of all things that don't consist of Kuroo is, shit. Fucking shit.  
'No no, this can't be happening.'  
In his mind, curse words are shaped left right and centre and if Kuroo could hear inside Kenma's mind, he's not sure if the older of the two would be disgusted or slap him for his use of curses. 

The clock beside Kenma's bed flashes with red, reading 3:27 am.  
Kenma has been lying there for he doesn't know how long, black sheets pulled up, curled in his fists where they lay against his beating chest, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.  
He was sure he looked frightened.  
Because he was petrified.  
The thought knowledge that in that moment he fell in love, hits him like a frieght-train.  
He feels his heart drop to his stomach and he feels nauseous.

Kuroo stirs in his sleep, back arching off the probably uncomfortable mattress that lays on the floor, stretching his neck and arms to turn onto his stomach, borrowing his head into the pillows that his arms have barricaded under.  
Kenma lays there, silent, praying to whatever God it was that was watching them right now that Kuroo stays asleep. In his state of mind, he doesn't know what he would tell Kuroo if he woke up and found Kenma staring at him like this.  
Instead, the blonde closes his eyes tight, breathing to 100 in his head to calm his heavily beating heart and does the only thing he can think of.  
He reaches beside him to take his PSP off charge, turning the volume and the brightness down to expose himself to the virtual realm.  
Because to Kenma, pretending the problem doesn't exist, even though it clearly does seeming as he keeps failing the final level because he keeps looking down at Kuroo as though he could suddenly disappear without the blonde's knowledge, is better than facing it. In the dark of the night, the young male declares without a doubt that Kuroo will never know.

When Kuroo wakes, Kenma is still in the same position, eyes wide, beating red with exhaustion and all he can think of is, 'Silly Kenma', as though the other boys life didn't just fall apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)  
> I hope you like it, just messing around a bit to get back in the habit of writing!  
> Leave a comment what you thought :)
> 
> Thanking You!


End file.
